A Cabot Family Halloween
by Jbcjazz
Summary: Reposting of a Family Halloween Story I wrote and took down. A cute family fluff story of Alex, Olivia and their daughter on Halloween.


**A Cabot Family Halloween**

 **Repost**

' _ **Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade…  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face  
so the world will  
never find you!**_

 _ **Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade…  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!'**_

 _ **-Phantom of the Opera, Andrew Lloyd Webber**_

 **I own nothing.**

"Hurry up Olivia we don't have all night!" Alex called into their bedroom. "Remember after we take Lalalee out trick or treating we are heading to the DA's office Halloween party."

"I am trying Alex! Unlike you, I have a lot more makeup to put on for my costume." Olivia huffed a bit annoyed and being accused of taking too long.

"Mommy, are you and Mama fighting?" Analee frowned gazing up at her light pink clad blonde mother with a gold tiara sitting atop a pile of blonde curls.

Alex bent at her knee and kissed her little girl's forehead. She fixed her daughter's wig for what seemed the hundredth time. Analee, who had her mom's wrapped around her finger, required their costumes to be as authentic as possible. So the wig in pig tails for little blonde was definitely necessary, but never seemed to want to stay on.

"No baby girl we aren't fighting, I just think Mama is getting in character." Alex smirked with a wink in reference to wife's costume.

Analee giggled with her mom and scrunched her nose as the itchy wig was put back in place. The little blonde, but now brunette hugged her new stuffy in her arms tight. The Cairn terrier toy was not too hard to find thanks to the internet, and the checkered dress she wore was just too precious. But right now Analee was getting quite antsy. She wanted to go trick or treating, and the more time her Mama took, the less candy she got.

Olivia was trying not to have a bad attitude but she was not enjoying putting on all this makeup. Nor the false nose. Liv loved Halloween. She never got to really have that many when she was a kid and when she did her costumes were either haphazardly made, usually by a slightly tipsy Serena Benson, or a cheap drug store paper mask with a pathetic rubber band strap that always broke half way through the night. Olivia never wanted to be that person who took bad child hood memories and let them ruin the holidays. Alex always said she had two kids when asked by others if the two women had children. Their little Analee, and the second kid was Olivia herself. So on Christmas, Lalalee and Liv would both be up at the crack of dawn begging the sleepy older blonde to go into the front room to see what Santa Claus had gotten them, or on Halloween Alex's girls would be bouncing off the walls in a sugar rush. Alex tried to be a sensible adult and only allow her daughter a couple pieces of candy so not to get sick, but her wife usually snuck treats to Analee and herself when the 'adult' wasn't looking.

But this year, Olivia was a pouty sully kid. She got stuck being in a costume she didn't want. She tried to sway her daughter's choice in theme, or in who wore what but Analee took after her blonde mother. Once she decided something, that decision was final. So Olivia conceded and put on her green game face. She adjusted her black hat, grabbed the straw broom, and made her way to the front room to face her fate.

"Okay, I am ready." She cackled after making her entrance. ' _If I am going to be Elphaba the Wicked Witch, I will make the best of it. Especially to make this night more special for my little girl, I will do or wear anything to make these moments perfect for her. No…matter…what.'_

Olivia laughed and ran at her daughter tickling her as the little Dorothy Gale squealed and giggled while trying to sic Toto on the evil Wicked Witch of the West attacking her.

"Help me Mommy!" 'Dorothy' begged for help. "I mean, Glinda!"

Alex almost was too distracted at the cute sight before her snapping a picture with her camera phone before realizing she had to save the 'girl from Kansas' from the evil 'Elphaba'. 'Glinda' fluttered over in an overly dramatic motion and in a voice full of too much vibrato the Good Witch bopped the green woman on the shoulder with her magic wand.

"Away with you Elphaba. Leave Dorothy be and forsake your evil ways and join us in our mission for sweets and merriment!" Alex giggled trying to stay in character to please her little girl. Everything and all for the girl named after her sister.

Hissing and moaning from the assault with the pink sparkly wand Olivia cowered and plead for mercy.

"No! Please, I will be good. I will join you in your quest." Liv matched Alex's overly dramatic act.

"What do you think young Dorothy? Shall we forgive and trust her to change her ways? Or will you click your heels and banish her away?" Alex asked her cute girl.

Alex was so happy that Analee's smile was from ear to ear and that the two mothers were making this Halloween a memorable one for their daughter. One that she will look back on with joy.

"I think we should let her come with us. More people more candy." Analee said matter of fact.

"That's my girl." Olivia said in her normal voice. "Let's go get candy."

"Yes, let's go." Alex agreed with a roll of her eyes at her two kids but smiled happily.

 ***Later that night…***

"Oaf," Alex grunted as her little girl ran full charge into her legs and wrapped her little arms around her.

Alex was glad that she was able to convince her daughter to allow the older blonde to wear the costume that Michelle Williams wore in the Great and Powerful Oz, instead of the classic Good Witch from the 1939 Original movie production. This allowed for better movement and a lot less awkward moments of not being able to see her feet with that huge dress. ' _Lord, if I had to wear that big ass crown and that hoop skirt… I would not be happy.'_

"Mommy!" Analee buried her face into her mother's black dress and was shaking with fear.

"Hey, Lalalee, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

She was sure that either some kid's costume frightened her sweet little girl, or that some teenage jerk decided to play a trick and scare all dickens out of kids for a laugh. And if that was the case, Alex would not sic the toy Toto after the teenage menace, but her cop wife. And god help that kid if their overprotective Mama bear got her paws on him, Olivia would show what a wicked witch really is.

"CLOWN!" Analee screamed keeping her face hidden while wildly pointing in the direction of an adult dressed in a silly clown costume.

Alex never understood a fear of clowns. But then again, Olivia didn't understand the blonde woman's crippling fear of spiders. Even the ones the size of dot.

"Oh baby girl. It's okay." Alex lifted her growing girl into her arms with a grunt.

' _Damn, she is getting big.'_ Suddenly Alex felt her heart seize realizing that her little baby girl was no longer a baby, but a growing toddler that in a year would be going to preschool, then the next starting kindergarten. Now, that thought made her stomach lurch and felt that her face was now probably the same shade of green that her wife was caked in as Elphaba.

Analee clung to her mother and the swelled bag of candy swung around meeting the stuffed Toto, behind her mommy's neck. The little girl buried her face in the nape of Alex's neck and let her mother's familiar scent of perfume calm her.

"No clowns!" The little Dorothy begged.

"Don't worry Analee, I will protect you." Alex promised but in the back of her mind knew that promise was made but not easily kept.

Her sister died in a car wreck, her grandma and grandpa died of cancer. Bad things happen and no matter how badly she wanted to protect her precious daughter from the world's evils, and no matter how badass her butch cop wife was, there are still monsters and owies the two mothers could not stop from hurting their little innocent girl.

"Hey, Lex. Across the street about two houses up they are handing out king size Baby Ruths! We gotta go there next." Olivia huffed and puffed after returning from her 'scouting' report.

Having ran all over trying to find which houses gave out the best candy, while noting which houses gave out the healthy snacks and 'other crap' as Olivia coined them, she was out of breath. Suddenly the brunette cop now masquerading as the evil witch of OZ, realized her Lalalee was crying and being soothed and reassured by her loving wife.

"What happened?" Olivia asked in her cop voice.

She had flipped that switch and gone into guard dog mode. Ready to kick ass and protect her family. While working for SVU for years she saw the horror the world and its monsters can inflict on the innocent, and she had seen to many little girls that have been subjected to that evil.

"Oh, some guy in a clown costume walked by and freaked her out." Alex explained as she swayed back and forth calming Analee.

Alex was too focused on her little girl to notice her wife's body tense. If Olivia's face had not been hidden by the makeup, her face would have gone ghostly white.

"C…clown?" The wicked witch's stuttered, her knees knocking.

"Yes, clown. I mean it wasn't even a scary clown just …. OLIVIA!" Alex yelled. "What the hell?"

The good witch's eyebrows furrowed as her cop wife, who had faced serial killers, rapists, and all types of scum in the world hide behind her while rapidly looking around for said clown. Panic fueled fingers dug into Alex's shoulders as Olivia squealed.

"Olivia Benson, this is ridiculous." Alex scolded, realizing that her butch badass detective wife shared the same fear her daughter did. "It's just a clown."

"OH MY GOD! It's IT!" Olivia screamed bloody murder.

She pulled Alex closer and used the pink clad blonde, armed with a plastic wand, fairy wings, and a small Dorothy as a shield between her and the bane of her existence.

"It's … what?" Alex asked confused.

"IT! It's IT!" Olivia shrieked.

Luckily, Analee had forgotten about her fear and was giggling at her parent's strange dance and conversation. She had never seen her Mama so silly and scared before. And while dressed as a scary witch made it even funnier.

"Olivia, you just said it five times in a row." Alex huffed annoyed. "What the hel… heck are you talking about?"

Alex remembered to watch her language this time. She really wanted to get out of the habit of swearing around Analee. But there was always slip ups.

"You know who Lex, IT! From IT!" Olivia was trying to explain.

"Liv, the freaking clown is gone now. He walked down the street. Can I now get my ability to walk back and my badas… brave cop wife back?" Alex asked.

She knew that she was never going to get a clear explanation from her terrified detective/witch, so she hoped that his disappearance could be enough to get back to trick or treating and not entertaining all the kids and parents walking by with their antics.

 ***Back at Home***

After a jingle of keys and a twist of the knob, Alex swung the door open for Olivia to come in with their softly snoring daughter in her arms. A frown was still plastered on the wicked witch's face. Everyone thought it was Olivia being in character, but little did they know that Liv was angry because she had lost most of her candy. After the clown incident and unlike her little Dorothy who held onto her bag like her life depended on it. Olivia had dropped her bag and spilled it all over the ground. Some of it kicked away, or stomped on, or stolen by passing ghosts and ghouls.

"Oh buck up Liv, I will buy you candy, or you can buy some." Alex sighed at her gloomy wife.

"It's not the same." Olivia grumbled.

"Well Analee has enough for the both of you." Alex laid her daughter's bag of candy on the coffee table. "I swear that is like over ten pounds of candy. And we are late to the Office party."

"Oh Alexandra, wait have I always told you. It's the Cabot way to be fashionably late." An older blonde walked into the room from the kitchen.

"Hello mom, thank you again for tending Analee while we are at the party." Alex hugged her mother thanking her.

"Oh, believe me. I am the one that should be thanking you. I love spending time with my little Analee." Marie Cabot said while looking toward her daughter in law and grandchild.

"Well Marie, I am sad to say that Lalalee is all tuckered out and dead to the world. So I am going to tuck her in bed real quick and you'll basically be free to hang out. And we got the guest room all set up for you." Olivia hugged her mother in law with one arm and smiled when she saw Marie kiss Analee's crown of her head.

"Olivia, please. It's mom." Marie smiled and lifted Analee from Olivia's arms. "And I will put Dorothy to bed. You girls go have some fun."

"Yes mom," both Alex and Olivia obeyed.

"See you soon mom," Alex kissed her mom's cheek.

"Thanks again," Olivia kissed the other cheek, and the two witches were off.

 ***DA Office Party***

By the time the two women arrived the party was in full swing. Fin and Munch were at the treat table filling up their cups with a third helping from the punchbowl. While Casey and Serena mingled around the other ADA's complimenting costumes and sharing stories from Halloween pasts. Elizabeth was speaking with a few judges on the other side of the room.

This year Serena had volunteered to be the party organizer and recruited Casey to help. The usual office set up was a few pumpkins, Halloween decorated store bought goodies and was mainly about the punchbowl. That meant getting drunk and having a good time. But Serena had gone all out. Even with Casey complaining the entire time. The place looked amazing. Decorations were top notch and the treats were all homemade. Each invitee was required to bring a treat to share. Olivia brought her famous cheeseball, while Alex always brought the same thing she did to every party. Not because she was a bad cook, or didn't know what else to make, but because everyone made her bring the same thing. Her German Chocolate cookie sandwiches. They were a crowd favorite and gone almost before she got the plate on the table. After setting their entrees on the table the two Oz witches took a moment to really look around the office setup and costumes.

Casey was dressed as Derek Jeter, her favorite player. The red head was still in mourning since 'The Captain' had retired from baseball. Next to her was Serena, who was dressed as college coed cheerleader. She had promised Casey that if she helped out with the decorating she could pick the blonde's costume.

Munch was dressed the same every year, Jim Garrison. The attorney made famous by Kevin Costner in the movie JFK, who was sure he had uncovered the true conspiracy to the president's assassination. While Fin was dressed as some rapper turned actor with a swimsuit model wife.

Elizabeth was dressed as Maleficent from Snow White, while the other Judges were dressed as other famous Disney villains. Lena Petrovsky was the Evil Queen from Snow White before she turned into the hag with the apple, though Alex secretly joked to Olivia that she wouldn't have to dress up for the hag. Olivia smacked Alex's arm and snorted in laughter.

Suddenly Olivia gasped loudly and everyone turned to see what the loud interruption was. Some of Olivia's makeup was starting to run and drops off water dripped from her hat. The upper part of her black dress was soaked and her witch's nose had fallen off. Alex was staring at her wife for a moment stunned, not sure what had occurred. Olivia looked toward the area where the water had come from.

There with a smirk on her face was Abbie Carmichael, empty cup in hand. Dressed as a She-Hulk, she struck a pose and cackled impersonating The Wicked Witch of the West in her final moments of death.

"I'm melting! I'm melting!"

As some of the crowd bit back laughter, others were nervous of what would happen next, while Casey and Fin took bets on how bad Olivia was going to kick Abbie's ass.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Olivia screamed and chased after the fleeing super heroine.

Elizabeth sidled up next to her protégé.

"You would think that Olivia would learn to watch out for Abbie every year. But I guess it wouldn't be Halloween unless one tried to kill the other after one of their pranks." Liz stated.

"Nope, it wouldn't. But even with the traditional prank war and fight between the two, tonight was perfect. Every day with my family is a dream come true." Alex smiled.

"Happy Halloween Alexandra." Liz said.

"Happy Halloween Liz." Alex returned while watching her witch battle a super hero. ' _Only on Halloween…'_

' _ **If ever there was a holiday that deserves to be commercialized, it's Halloween. We haven't taken it away from kids. We've just expanded it so that the kid in adults can enjoy it, too.'**_

 _ **-Cassandra Peterson**_

 **AN: Ya it sucked. I rushed it in one day. But I felt like writing a Halloween fic. So I hope that it was okay. Thank you guys.**


End file.
